Kitten Love
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: Thirty sentences... Thirty moments... A look into the lives and relations of the Kon family... RayMariah


My fave, classical pairing! FINALLY I HAVE ONE DONE FOR YOU!

Once more, I don't own Beyblade, nor do I have a spell check so if you wanna flame, please let me hide step away from my house first...

Enjoy!

* * *

**#01 - Ring**

Mariah has never worn jewelry before, but now she wears a single ring. Ray gave it to her the day he proposed. She never takes it off.

**#02 - Hero**

Mariah never believed in heros, but there's something about him she can't help but trust. She'll always wait for Ray to rescue her.

**#03 - Memory**

Ray knows he made Mariah cry in the past. Now he's ready to do anything to make all her memories happy. (I'll never make you cry again)

**#04 - Box**

Ray was the cook in the Kon family. Mariah couldn't boil water without burning it. But when she rushes out the door one morning with a lunch she made just for him... Ray simply accepts it with a smile. (He going to be very hungry at work today)

**#05 - Run**

The day he left the village, she tried to follow him, but he was a faster runner than her and soon lost her. Now, he's the one chaising after her. Good thing he's still the faster runner.

**#06 - Heat**

Mariah's touch is so warm. Her fingers drift across his heated skin as she pulls him closer, training long forgotten.

**#07 - Red**

Ray never knew the elder still saw him as traitor until Mariah asks for permission to marry him. All Ray sees is red when the elder strikes her, calling her a fool.

**#08 - Drink**

Okay... Maybe he _did_ have one to many tonight, but he could've _sworn_ she was an angel...

**#09 - Midnight**

Ray likes watching her as she sleeps, as the moonlight plays against her tanned skin, making her seemingly glow. He wouldn't miss that sight for anything in the world.

**#10 - View**

They live in the montains. Ray can't turn around without seeing a lovely view. But the loveliest to him is currently cursing at her hair ribbon.

**#11 - Silk**

Mariah hates being teated like a girly-girl; it's true she is the granddaughter of one of the village elder, and it's true she loves pink, but she's only ever been treated like a warrior, so she's silent at first when Ray gives her the dress, and he thinks he's done something wrong. She wears it the next day, and decides she likes silk... and maybe, just maybe she'll wear it again...

**#12 - Promise**

No matter how they're feeling towards each other at the time, they never miss watching the sunset together... (We promised each other... and a promise is a promise...)

**#13 - Talent**

Mariah has a talent of flying off the handle... Ray has a talent for calming her down...

**# 14 - Life**

'If I marry you, you'd better me with me every step of the way.'

**# 15 - Strength**

Ray never really understood what the elder meant when he said_ 'My granddaughter loves to act' _until he saw her cry for the first time, and discovered she wasn't as strong as she lead everyone to think she was.

**# 16 - Mask**

Ray holds her, tells her it's okay... and for once, her mask slides and Mariah cries. But only in front of him...

**# 17 - Fall**

Mariah loves autumn... she spends hours outside watching the leaves fill with colour, and then fall slowly from to the ground, and Ray spends hours watching her...

**#18 - Forgotten**

Even when she's both gone, he'll never forget her. (I'll remember you always)

**# 19 - Dance**

Ray's the better dancer of the two, although Mariah's more graceful; she can't relax, tries too hard, and gets frustrated. He laughs, and whispers in her ear (you're beautiful); after that, she not so frustrated any longer.

**# 20 - Air**

It made sense that her hair was pink, her smile was a breath of fresh air at sunset every time he saw it.

**# 21 - Farewells**

Mariah's lips quiver as she kisses his cheek sloppily, but for once Ray doesn't complain... he can't.

**# 22 - Lies**

They don't lie to one another, and they don't have to worry about the other lying. The love the have for each other is stronger than any suspision...

**# 23 - Overwhelmed**

Mairah cries the night they're married, and when Ray asks her why, she replies that she never realized family could feel this warm and right.

**# 24 - Wait**

Ray asks her if she'd ever wait for him again. 'No.' Mariah responds. 'Next time, I'll going with you.'

**# 25 - Eclipse**

Love eclipses her logic, her sanity. Marah stands, the memory of her hands covered in his blood still fresh, and glares at Ray's killer. 'I hope you rot in hell.' She says calmly, even though she knows she'll be joining her beloved sooner than later. (I can't live without you)

**# 26 - Highway**

They walk down the busy road, Mairah talking animatedly and Ray responding. Both try not to let the other see how much attention they're paying to their clasped hands, swinging between them. They're still young, and scared other people will notice.

**# 27 - Unknown**

'Hey Ray... Do you think it's a girl or a boy?'

**# 28- Breathe**

Ray's never been so scared in his life. She's eight months pregnant with their baby girl, and she's just fallen down the steps. 'Breathe, just keep breathing, please,' He pleads, and Mariah struggles for another breath, for him... for their little girl.

**# 29 - Apples**

Mariah didn't take too kindly to the menu change her husband made... She'd rather chocolate to apples any day.

**# 30 - Beginning**

The wedding had been held in the afternoon, the reception in the evening, and the next morning was a new beginning for both of them, and the small life they'd created the night before...

**

* * *

**

These are so easy to write... I don't know why I didn't try them sooner!

YAY finally a Ray/Mariah! I've wanted to do one of so long!

Dong-Chun-Mei


End file.
